


It Will Be Perfect... When I Can Get It Off Faster

by ruinmeruby



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Desperation, Episode: s01e02 The Rabbit Hole, I'm Going to Hell, Kinktober, Leather, Light Angst, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinmeruby/pseuds/ruinmeruby
Summary: Kate spends all day trying to save her sister and doesn't leave room for herself. Luke leaves her desperate to get out of the suit.(Obviously it's omo, don't read it if you don't like that stuff)





	It Will Be Perfect... When I Can Get It Off Faster

"Ah, ow," Kate said as Luke stitched up the cut on her left forearm. "Be a little gentler, would you?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Luke said, slowing down his stitching. "It would help if you'd stop fidgeting so much."   
  
Kate couldn't help it; she'd been stuck in the suit for way too long, and it still didn't fit quite right. Not to mention the water sloshing around in all the most uncomfortable places. Diving into the river to pull Alice out might have been a mistake after all.   
  
Oh, and the sound. The sloshing. The dripping. It was driving her insane. She hadn't been to the bathroom in hours. _Just a few more minutes,_ she kept telling herself. _Then you can go_.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said back through gritted teeth. "Just ready to get out of this thing." Kate winced as Luke finished up the last of her stitches. "And could you please take it in a little more? It's kinda loose around the bendy parts." She flexed her elbow back and forth to demonstrate. More sloshing. She clenched her jaw. _Soon_. Kate stood up, relieving some of the pressure on her bladder. She breathed out a little, relaxing her jaw muscles.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll just have to take a few measurements if you don't mind."   
  
"Yeah, I can stick around for a few," she said, screaming internally just a little. But she had full confidence she could wait. She was, after all, a superhero now. It'd be good training for the heat of battle.  
  
Luke rummaged through the desk for a tape measure, finally finding a stiff, yellowed roll at the very back of the very bottom drawer, leaving an impatient Kate tapping her foot and running her hands through her hair in frustration.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Luke as he unrolled the tape.  
  
"Home, in bed," she growled back, shifting her weight. She realized she was being snappy again and quickly readjusted her attitude. "No. I'm sorry. Long day. Thank you for doing this."  
  
Luke sighed as he wrapped the tape around her bicep. "It's okay. You pretty much died earlier, so you can be a little snappy. But don't make a habit of it."  
  
"Trust me," she laughed, "I won't." As Kate laughed, she felt a little pee escape--she had let her guard down a bit too much. She clenched her muscles abruptly, breathing in sharply.   
  
"Everything okay?" Luked asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said curtly. "You just hit a bruise. No big deal." She wasn't the world's best liar, but Luke either bought it or wasn't going to push. He continued taking measurements in silence until he patted her on the back and told her he was going home for the night. As soon as the elevator door closed and Luke was out of sight, Kate was frantic. She took a step and felt another warm indication that she was losing it travel down her thigh. Fuck. Pulling the suit off, piece by piece, she felt herself getting closer and closer to losing control--she could feel her bladder pushing piss out in waves, only stopping short of her urethra when she was standing totally still, focused only on containing it. Which was fine, if she wanted to stand there forever.   
  
She had the gloves off and started working on the bodice. If she could at least get the zipper in the back partway down, she could have some breathing room: some bladder room. A longer leak hit her this time, coming with enough force to make a noise against the wet leather of the batsuit.   
  
"Fuck," Kate hissed. "How did you ever do this, Bruce?" She clamped a hand between her legs and grabbed at the zipper of the suit with the other. She finally found it about a second too late, and as she worked with her left hand to free herself from the suit, her right hand felt a sudden warm signal that told her she was giving up whether she liked it or not.  
  
Pissing herself full force, Kate yelped and sank to the floor in equal parts bliss and defeat. Her cry turned to a moan as she gave in fully to the sensation, letting her abdomen fill with butterflies where it emptied. It leaked out the seams of her pants and around her boots, splashing around her, but she didn't really notice. 

She finished and finally freed herself from the suit, and fell back against the far wall in her soaking wet panties, letting a hand wander underneath the wet fabric. _That felt fucking fantastic_, she thought. Orgasmic, almost. Almost.   
  
Why not finish the job? She hadn't earlier tonight. She hadn't been able to make peace with her sister. She hadn't been able to make her dad proud. She could help herself. Kate let her fingers wonder, purposefully, but slowly, over her clit, wet and hot, and pressed gently in circles. She pressed her right hand into herself, moving in and out with rhythmic meaning.   
  
It didn't take long before she was moaning again, shuddering on the floor of the cave, gasping for air as she came harder than she had in years.   
  
Fighting crime might be fun if this is how it always ends.


End file.
